Hetalia Omorashi Tales
by HollowNeko
Summary: A series where different Hetalia characters will have one-shots written about them that has to do with omorashi. RATED M JUST INCASE. Feel free to request what character you would like to see next WARNING: WILL contain omorashi. Do not like, do not read.
1. Canada

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_I went and did another omorashi fan fic~ miraaaa had suggested I do one of Canada. So if you're reading this, I do hope you enjoy this! Took me awhile to make, TTwTT If anyone has a character they would like me to write about, feel free to ask~ It might take me awhile though, sorry! _

* * *

Rain pounded against the windshield of America's car.

Ever since Canada and America came back from the movie theater, it has been raining none stop. The day started off by America dragging Canada along to watch that new 'Lego Movie' that just recently came out.

The movie itself was hilarious. Defiantly worth watching. America laughed throughout the movie while Canada drank an insanely large amount of soda. Which came back to haunt him since he had forgotten to use the restroom before leaving the movie theater. Although, he didn't worry much about it since America had planned for them to go to dinner after the movie. However, the rain seemed to be coming down hard, making it a bit hard to see. Both of the brothers drove around for a few minutes, near twenty, and it seemed that they didn't know where they were going.

"Man," America sighed. "I could have sworn that the restaurant was around here somewhere! It's too hard to see in this rain. Hold on bro, let me pull over. I think there's a parking lot there."

"A-Alright," Canada replied.

America went and parked the car. He took out his phone and began to look through his phone.

Ten minutes had passed and the two where still currently sitting in the car.

Bladder now beginning to be even more filled up, Canada could feel his bladder starting to throb. All that soda was catching up with him. He tightly squeezed his thighs together. Looking over, he saw that America hadn't taken his eyes off the phone. Paying no attention to him whatsoever.

Canada turned to look out the window, trying to get his mind off his bladder, but the rain was just making it worse on his bladder.

"A-America," Canada said softly, with urgency in his voice. "D-Do you know where w-we are yet?" He looked to see that his brother's eyes were still glued to the phone.

"It says we passed our stop awhile back," America replied. "The things is, I have no idea where it is. The rain is coming down hard, I can hardly see though." America sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair. He then continued to look through his phone. "We'll have to wait until the weather dies down a bit."

This wasn't the answer Canada was hoping for. It alone made his face drop. Now he had to wait, god knows how long that would take. He didn't even think he would make it within the next fifteen minutes.

"A-Alright," Canada managed to somehow reply.

Not even five minutes had passed and Canada was squirming in his seat. Eyes shut, legs clenched together. Canada turned to see America was still looking at his phone. That would have been a good way to keep his mind off of his bladder. Just then, Canada's bladder spasm causing his to quickly squeeze his member so he would relief himself there.

Small whimpers were let out, causing America to finally look up from his phone and over to Canada.

"Hey, you're alright bro?"

"I-I'm fine, America," Canada lied, trying to subtle his squirming. "Alright," America replied.

"If you say so." America, once again, turned his attention toward his phone.

Canada continued to squirm, unable to hold it within the seconds that time passed on. He let out whimpers and tightly held himself. The weather didn't look like it was going to clear up. He wasn't going to last any longer. All the squirming and whimpering caught America's attention once more.

"What's wrong, Canada?" America asked.

"I-I-I..." Canada stuttered out as a spurt of urine escaped him. He squirmed until he finally gain control before turning to America. With a flushed face and teary eyes. "I-I have to use the restroom."

"Oh..." America trailed off. Looking out, he saw that it was still raining pretty hard. "It doesn't look like it going to clear up yet. Can you hold it?"

"N-No.. I-I can't!" Canada whined. "I-I have to go really bad."

"Maybe there's something in the back you could use! Like a bucket or a bottle." America looked around the back to find numerous of items. Such as: some wrappers, a blanket, change, some comics, a coupon for Food-4-Less, a ball, but nothing of use.

Turning back, he looked at Canada to see he was way passed his limit. His hand clutched to his crotch, eyes tightly shut, whimpering every now and then. With the weather not clearing up and Canada being in the sate he was in, there was no other choice in the matter.

"You can just... go," America calmly said to Canada.

Canada quickly turned to look at his brother. Face even more red than before. "W-WHAT!?" He shouted. America couldn't be serious, right? "I-I-I can't do that!" Being in this situation was already humiliating enough. He didn't want to complete embarrass himself by wetting himself in front of his brother. "I-I-!" Canada was cut off by a short stream of urine escaping him. It only lasted for a few seconds, but that was enough to cause a wet patch on the front of his trousers.

"Come on! You know you can hold it!' America told him. "You can just go here. If you're worried about being in wet clothing, you could use the blanket to cover yourself! If it makes you feel better, I won't look." Now looking out the window, America spoke, "See? I won't look! Promise!"

Canada thought for a moment. He could use the blanket and America did promised not to look.

"F-Fine..." Canada didn't know whether he gave it or his bladder thought it had enough. Either way, he finally released his bladder. Urine poured out and began to run down his legs. Canada moaned out from finally being able to relief himself.

To what seemed forever, the urine died down. The seat was now soaked with urine as well as his pants.

Canada looked to see America wasn't looking at him, but had the blanket in hand.

"You should take off you pants and underwear and sit in the back."

"O-Okay..." Doing as he was told, Canada took both his pants and underwear off. Taking the blanket from America he wrapped it around his waist, then moved to the back seat.

After awhile since the 'incident', the weather cleared up enough to drive again.

The two sat in silence before America spoke. "So..." He began. "I guess this means no dinner?"

"Just take me home."

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm probably better at drawing then I am with writing. TTwTT Please fav and review! I love them~ Ask for a Hetalia character you would like to see next. Also, if you have any kinks you want in it, don't mind asking!_


	2. Latvia

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_I finally managed to finish this story~ It took awhile, mostly since I have A LOT of school work to be doing. But I thought there wasn't much Latvia omorashi in the world, so why not~? Latvia, my baby! He's so cute, I couldn't help but do one about him~ He's one of my five characters I like to mess with. X3 Also, slight EstLat in this, hope you don't mind! I just like that pairing~ _

* * *

An alarm went off, indicating morning had arrived. Light from the window glazed upon the sleeping nation in bed. Still struggling to wake up.

After a few more rings from the alarm, Latvia finally decided to get up. Stretching and yawning, he gotten out of bed still half asleep. Somehow, he managed to get dressed and walked down stairs.

"Good morning, Latvia," came a familiar voice.

Latvia sleepily looked to see Estonia sitting down on the couch. Reminding him that he spent the night at Estonia's place since Poland went and invited both of them to go to a theme park with him and Lithuania. The excited Latvia, but the excimer gotten to him and he didn't fall asleep until late at night. Which was a slight problem since they needed to be there early so there wouldn't be much people.

Walking over, Latvia sat next to Estonia leaning next to him as he fell back asleep.

Estonia didn't mind this, no. In fact, he found it quite adorable. It was nice to see Latvia not shaking or crying for once.

Only a few minutes passed before Estonia heard honking from outside. Must be the two now. Estonia gently lifted the sleeping Latvian and made his way toward the car. It wasn't until they had arrived there when Latvia woken up in Estonia's arms.

"W-What!?" He blushed deeply, now fully awake.

"Well, it's about time you finally, like, woke up!" Poland said. "I thought you would have been knocked out for the whole day!"

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Latvia trembled. "I-I didn't mean it!"

"Don't worry about it Latvia," Lithuania reassured the young nation. "Poland was just kidding around."

"So, lets like hurry and get on a ride now," Poland sighed. "We didn't come here early for nothing!"

"Right, right," replied Lithuania. "Which ride would you like to go on?"

"We should totally go on the Merry-go-Round!" Poland grabbed onto Lithuania's wrist and began to dragged him along all the way toward the ride before turning back to look at the other two. "Come on! Like, we don't have all day!"

Both Estonia and Latvia quickly followed behind the two. Poland and Lithuania had already take their sits. With Poland on what looked like to be a pony and Lithuania on a dog. The two decided to get the ones behind which were a lion and a rabbit.

"I-I'll take the rabbit." As Latvia tried to climb on he felt a quick reminder in his bladder that he had forgotten to use the bathroom that morning. He stood there shaking with his thighs pressed together. Estonia took notice of this, however, it wasn't what he thought.

"Are you having trouble getting on, Latvia?" Estonia asked. "Don't worry, I'll help you up." Before Latvia could do much of a reaction, Estonia had already lifted him up and placed him on his seat. Estonia gave him a smile before getting on his own seat.

That action alone was making it hard on Latvia's bladder, but as the ride began it only went from bad to worse. With the movement of going up and down, it cause small trickles of urine to escape from Latvia's bladder. Luckily for him, the ride didn't last very long. But by the end of it, he was now shivering madly and squirming.

"Don't worry Latvia, there's nothing to be afraid," Estonia said, taking it the wrong way again as he helped Latvia off the ride. Taking a hold of Latvia's hand, he continued on,

"Lets go, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." From a distance, Latvia could see that Poland and Lithuania were already waiting infront of another ride.

"About time you two got here!" Poland called out. "So now, were like totally going to be riding the Ferris wheel!"

Before Latvia had a chance to excuse himself to use the restroom, Poland had already gotten on the ride with Lithuania following right behind him. Latvia thought of sneaking away from the group, but that thought was quickly cut off since he didn't notice that Estonia manage to get him on the ride. Being too preoccupied with trying to sneak away and holding in his urine, he had forgotten he was holding Estonia's hand. He squeezed his thighs tightly together, not sure how much longer he'll be able to last.

As he sat down, he felt his bladder twitch, causing a stream of urine to escape him. Looking down, he saw a small wet patch beginning to form on the front of his pants. The others didn't take notice, as for the ride finally began.

Latvia tried to distract himself by looking out at the scenery. But, it was soon that the cart stopped, being nowhere near the ground.

"W-W-Why did the ride stop!?" Latvia frantically said.

"It's all part of the ride, Latvia," Estonia replied. " don't be scared, it'll start again soon enough."

Estonia may have said to be calm, but Latvia was anything but calm! He was shaking madly and his bladder was close to bursting now. He didn't know how much longer he'll be ale to hold it. To make matter worse, Poland decided to stand up from his seat.

"Liet, look! You can totally see the whole park from up here!"

"P-Poland! Sit down!"

As both Poland and Lithuania stood from their seats, it started to cause the cart to rock back and forth. All this was making it much harder for Latvia to hold in his bladder. A stream of urine escaped him, soon becoming full blast. Before he could notice, his pants was starting to become soaked with his urine.

Estonia was looking at the two as they rocked the cart, but he suddenly felt wetness on the side of his pants. He scooted away and turned to look to see Latvia sobbing and shaking. Tears were running down his cheek, which wasn't very unusually for him. However, as he trailed downward, he saw a puddle forming underneath Latvia.

"Latvia!?" Estonia shouted, shocked.

Latvia turned to see that Estonia was looking at him, watching him as he was wetting himself. Face even more flushed, Latvia began to sob even more.

"It's okay, Latvia!" Estonia tried to calm the crying nation. "Don't cry, it was an accident."

By now, the ride finally started up again and they were making their way down. Poland and Lithuania finally managed to sit down but only to see a sobbing Latvian with soaked pants and an Estonian trying to clam the boy.

"Lat, did you like, wet yourself?" Poland smirked, causing Latvia to sob even louder.

"Poland, don't give him a hard time," Lithuania replied. "Don't cry Latvia, it's alright."

As the ride came to a complete stop, the four gotten off,

"I'll go help Latvia clean himself off," Estonia told the two.

"Alright, but you guys have to totally hurry up," Poland said. "I don't want to like, wait forever."

Estonia nodded and took a hold of Latvia's hand. "Lets go, shall we?" He said softly, only to receive a loud sniffle from Latvia in response.

The two were in the bathroom. With Latvia wearing only Estonia's coat and having Estonia take a wet towel and began to wash off his legs.

"If you needed to use the bathroom, you should have just said so," Estonia said, breaking the silence. "Don't be sad, accidents happen to everyone."

"S-So, y-you're not disgusted by me?" Latvia asked, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Estonia looked at the small nation and gave him a light kiss upon his forehead. "Of course not," Estonia replied with a smile. "You can never disgust me." With that, Estonia ruffled Latvia's hair a bit. "Now, how about I buy you some clothes from the souvenir shop and we go back with Poland and Lithuania?"

Looking up at the taller nation, Latvia smiled happily. "Alright."

The two nation held hand-in-hand for the rest of the day spent day, enjoying the time they spent together.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_That feeling you get when you finally finish something! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be writing more in the future! Of you have any request on what you would like to see, I'll try to do it~ However, there will be some pairings I'm not willing to do. Please favorite and review! ^w^_


End file.
